1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns siding for covering the walls of structures. More particularly, it relates a corner piece for covering the junctions between horizontal and vertical retainer strips which retain siding around right-angled openings.
2. General Background of the Invention of structures such as houses. Such siding has often been made of aluminum, but recently vinyl siding has been developed.
The siding is attached to the exterior wall of a structure by affixing a pair of parallel retaining strips to the exterior wall. These retaining strips contain longitudinal slots in which hooks carried by the back face of the siding are placed.
A significant drawback in the prior art concerns the aesthetically objectionable appearance of the junction between horizontal and vertical retaining strips around right-angled openings such as doors and windows. These right-angle openings have horizontal and vertical frame components, and the retaining strips are placed adjacent these frame components. The retainers are channel-shaped, and are comprised of a flat base which is attached to the wall, and an outwardly projecting L-shaped member that provides a channel into which the siding is placed. The junction between the horizontal and vertical strips creates a visible separation which detracts from the appearance of the siding. The junction between the strips can become even more noticeable as temperatures change and causes the siding to expand or contract.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a corner piece for covering junctions between adjacent horizontal and vertical retainer strips which retain siding around right-angled openings in exterior walls.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a retainer which permits the strips to expand and contract in response to changing environmental temperatures without affecting the outward appearance of the corner piece.